


Waking Up; Coming To

by Pookles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Maybe season 6 too idk, Other, fk sanctum, season 7 speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookles/pseuds/Pookles
Summary: An exploration of Clarke's recovery following Josephine's removal from her brain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that the next fic I would write would be Canon/Magic fic, but I can't figure out how to weave it into the canon story without it making certain story elements any more bullshit than they already are (looking to you 'Anomaly'). But this popped into my brain and out onto my keyboard, so I hope you enjoy it while I try to get a (maybe) better story together. 
> 
> As always I appreciate your support! Thank you for reading!

Everything was dark when Clarke came to.

Her whole body felt like lead.

All she could do was sit there and blink at the ceiling that she couldn’t see. 

She could feel a cold breeze brush across her shoulders. She could hear the nearby crackling of a fire. She could taste metal in her mouth.

She could perceive that things were happening around her, but she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak. She could only blink and breathe.

Someone had gotten her a very soft blanket -she couldn’t move her head to see it- and she could tell that she was just wearing her undershirt and her briefs. Her hands were folded across her stomach underneath the blanket.

Her mind was still slowly trying to wake up. 

She had no idea how much time had passed until someone entered the room, light from a nearby torch illuminated her surroundings long enough for her to see that she was inside a tent. The person pulled a stool up beside her and sat down, grunting softly as they did so. 

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy’s voice reached her ears. “I just came by to say goodnight. Progress on the village is going well. We got the foundations for the meeting hall and the mess hall poured today.”

His voice was gravelly with exhaustion, and she desperately willed herself to speak, to move.

To do anything to assure him that she was here. 

“I hope you wake up soon,” He said again, his voice catching. “It’s hard trying to keep it together without you.”

She could feel the tears rolling down her face, and she tried to look at him. She used all her strength to make her eyes move to see his face, dimly lit in the dark tent. 

She felt his hand touch her cheek, and him wipe her tears.

“Clarke?” He asked.

Another person entered the tent, and the light from the torch illuminated her face. 

“She’s awake,” Bellamy breathed.

“What?” Echo’s voice. 

“Clarke’s awake,” He repeated before looking back at her. “Go get Jackson.”

Echo left the tent and Bellamy turned back to Clarke. 

“Can you sit up? Can you speak?”

She had no energy to move or speak. But Bellamy knew morse code. She knew he got her message.

So she blinked out the word: “No.”

He didn’t understand right away, so she kept repeating it.

“No?” He asked and she let out a breath, which was confirmation enough for him.

Jackson came into the tent then, followed by Echo and Madi, then Miller and Octavia. 

“Clarke? Can you hear me?” Jackson asked as he began looking over her vitals.

She couldn’t look away from Bellamy. She couldn’t look at much of anything as her eyes threatened to close again. 

She willed herself to stay conscious, but it would take more energy than she had.

Tomorrow was another day.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure how updating this fic is gonna go, or how long its going to be, but bear with me here. I've done some research on coma and brain damage and I think I have a cool idea together. Other than that I don't really have a plan so some days this could be quality stuff, others it could be complete word vomit, who knows?
> 
> Either way I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for your comments and kudos!

When Clarke opened her eyes again, it was daytime. Which allowed her to see that she was in some kind of hut, with plaster walls and an open window. 

Two other people were in the room. She knew because of the voices.

“We can’t wait on Clarke to decide what to do.” 

Echo.

“I’m not going to make this big of a decision without her.” 

Bellamy.

“Let Heda Madi do it,” Echo said again. “It’s something she has to learn.”

“No. I promised Clarke that I would protect Madi from this,” Bellamy replied. 

It was obvious that some time had passed since she’d last woken up, but more of her strength had returned. 

“Bellamy. I believed you when you said she was alive. I let you go when you said you could save her. But now we need you to worry about someone other than Clarke for a while.” Echo said. 

“I have been!” Bellamy snapped. “I’ve been making sure this village gets built. I’ve been teaching Madi how to lead our people. What else do you want from me?”

“I want you to decide what to do with the prisoners.”

Silence fell over the room, and Clarke heard a door close somewhere she couldn’t see.

Bellamy sat down near her, and she tried her best to turn her head. A strangled grunt was the only result, which did catch Bellamy’s attention, but also left her out of breath.

“Clarke…” He breathed, and gently eased her head to the side so she could see him. “Welcome back.”

She blinked in response, but found herself too tired to smile. 

“Jackson said you’re still shaking off some of the effects of the coma,” He explained to her. “But he’s not sure if it’s the fatigue or maybe paralysis that’s keeping you from moving.”

Clarke blinked out the word: TIRED

Bellamy got it right away this time and nodded, “I’ll let Jackson know.”

He gently brushed her hair away from her face, and Clarke tried to make her lips twitch into a smile. She assumed it worked since he smiled back at her.

She tried blinking out another word: MADI

It took a few tries before Bellamy caught on. 

“Madi’s good. She’s been learning how to lead people, and observe some of the pitfalls of doing so.”

She picked another word: CHOICE Damn her eyes were tired.

But he seemed to understand as hung his head for a moment. “You heard that.”

She blinked once for confirmation. 

“When we left Sanctum, we took Murphy and Emori, with us. They’re prisoners right now.”

She took a breath before blinking out: WHY

“Murphy convinced Josephine to give him mind drives so he and Emori could become immortal. He never got a chance to use them, and Emori rejected using them once Echo explained to her how they worked. Your mom turned an innocent person into a nightblood, then uploaded Kane into his brain like Russel did to you. Kane floated himself, and then your mom...”

Clarke took his hand and he stopped taking as she began to cry. Her eyes closed as she began to grieve.

Murphy had betrayed them because he was scared to die. 

Her mother had betrayed them because she couldn’t live without Kane. 

Kane killed himself because he couldn't live with what he had become."

Her mother had sacrificed herself to save Echo. 

“Kane is gone now. When you’re able to walk, I’ll bring you to their graves. Kane’s empty, but it felt wrong not to honor him.”

Clarke tried to smile to comfort him, but she couldn’t get the muscles to move. 

“Either way, Echo wants me to decide whether to kill them or not. We destroyed the mind drives Murphy was given. But half of them want to kill them, and the other half want to spare them. I don’t know what to do.”

Clarke thought it over herself and she easily came to a decision, but the hard part was finding a way to communicate it to Bellamy.

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak. All she had was the ability to blink morse code at him, and that alone was draining all of her energy.

She blinked the word: LAST

“‘Last?’” He repeated as he thought it over. “You mean this is their last chance?”

She blinked again and smiled. He could always tell what she was thinking

Bellamy let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. “Okay Clarke. I’ll take care of it.”

He stood to leave and she managed a strangled groan to catch his attention.

SORRY

She knew it wasn't enough to convey how horrible she felt about pushing her will onto him. She didn't want to decide who lives and who dies anymore, but there was a line in the sand for Clarke, and she wasn't going to let anyone else cross it. She just hated the fact that Bellamy would be forced to do it.

He paused in the doorway, then came back over to her bed and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

“It’s okay Clarke,” He said softly. “I understand. And I know Monty would be proud.”

She barely heard him say goodnight as she drifted off again.

Tomorrow was another day.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if this chapter is any indication, I hate the idea of the Anomaly as a plot element. Unless the characters are able to use it to heal from their trauma, I don't care. Because we all know Jason is just gonna use it to reverse time and make it so the events of the series never happen. 
> 
> I honestly hope he's a little more creative than that. But in the event that he is not, I guess I'll have to be. 
> 
> Also a little announcement: I used to do a lot of writing of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fics back in the day. If you happen to be interested in that series, I plan on starting a big project for that soon. 
> 
> For those of you that may be familiar with it, the writers changed the story of the show because one of the voice actors was found to be in a cult (which is frowned upon in Japan from what I understand) and the second season was entirely rewritten to avoid the cult story line it was following.
> 
> My goal is to rewrite that second half of the season as close to what I think the writers were going to do as possible. Unfortunately I have to start within the first season to fix all of the context that was put into the show.
> 
> So that'll be a long journey, if you're interested, you're more than welcome to join me!

The next time she woke was to sepia-toned walls and soft bed sheets.

The room was quiet and empty; the only sound came from her own breathing and the beeping of the medical monitors. She struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, but didn’t give up until she could see the room.

Stained glass-windows, ornate drapes, and some paintings covered the walls. It took her a heartbeat longer than usual to figure out where she was.

Panic began to seize control of her chest and breathing, just as her vision began to blur.

There was no way she could be back in Sanctum, there was no way. 

Clarke leaned back against the headboard as her breathing became increasingly labored, and exhaustion threatened to pull her under.

The Primes are dead. The people of Sanctum are gone. But even those two facts weren’t enough to calm her down.

It was then that Jackson burst into the room; followed by Miller, Bellamy, and Gabriel.

‘What’s going on?” Bellamy asked as Clarke began to curl up into the fetal position.

“It’s not a seizure,” Jackson began as she took Clarke’s vitals. “Clarke? Clarke? Can you hear me?”

She managed a small nod, and tried to focus on the voices around her instead of the thoughts in her head.

“I think she’s having a panic attack,” Jackson said. “We need to calm her down and keep her from constricting herself.”

Clarke’s eyes flickered to Bellamy, and he was already reaching for her before she leapt into his arms. 

“It’s okay Clarke, you’re safe. You’re okay,” Bellamy began to tell her. 

He let her nearly strangle him with how tightly he hung on. But he kept reassuring her as the others moved to give them some space, but stayed within her line of sight to show that they were there.

It took her almost two hours to loosen her grip and for her breathing to slow.

“Easy, Clarke,” Bellamy told her. “I’ve got you.”

Clarke took a few more breaths before speaking.

“Why the fuck...are we...in Sanctum?”

Bellamy watched her for a moment before his face fell, having made his decision on how to tell her.

“We were doing well, building our own settlement, but then the eclipse came around again,” Bellamy began. 

“Wonkru didn’t want to go underground,” Clarke guessed.

“They didn’t believe it when we told them what happened,” Bellamy said solemnly. “Some did, but most didn’t. And once we closed the doors....”

Clarke could see him tearing up and she leaned on his shoulder to reassure him.

“When we went back, it was all gone. Bodies and charred buildings everywhere....No one wanted to come back here. But we had to.”

Clarke nodded, “I understand.”

“I’m sorry,” He said again. “I especially didn’t want you to wake up alone here.”

Clarke shook her head, “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

Bellamy turned to Jackson, whom was tending to the IV that Clarke had unintentionally ripped from her arm. 

“Is there any way we can move her out of here?”

Jackson mulled it over, “She needs someone around to keep an eye on her. Someone who can at least lift her if need be.”

“That rules out pretty much everyone,” Miller said. “And I doubt Clarke wants some random person to follow her around all day.”

“It doesn’t matter who,” Clarke replied. “I can probably do most things by now.”

Bellamy gave her a disbelieving look before turning to Miller, “See if Octavia is up for it.”

Clarke’s eyes lit up, “You found her?”

“She was here when we got here,” Bellamy said. “She said the Anomaly sent her back because we still needed her.”

He looked like he’d given up understanding his sister. Clarke nodded as Bellamy helped her to her feet. She immediately stumbled, and Bellamy lifted her into his arms in one swift motion.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. 

“Don’t argue with me Princess. Let me help you.”

Clarke was too tired to do anything but huff at him, and he chuckled as he carried her out of the infirmary. Octavia came down the hallway in their direction, and she smiled at the sight of Clarke. 

“How’re you feeling, Clarke?” The woman asked.

Clarke could see that she was still haunted by the things she had done, but she seemed lighter, like she’d been able to make peace with some of it.

“She’s thinks that she’s gonna be able to do most things on her own, so you won’t need to be around much,” Bellamy replied in a mocking tone.

“Oh really? Then I’ll just head back out to training then,” Octavia replied with an equally large grin.

Clarke groaned. She knew they were joking, but she frustrated so she punched Bellamy’s shoulder as hard as she could, and he dropped her.

She pulled herself up using the wall, and shot glares at both of them.

“Stop mocking me,” She said in a dangerously low tone.

“Clarke-” Bellamy began.

“No. Go float yourself,” She snapped. “I lost control of my body. You have no idea what that feels like, what any of this pain feels like. Because I’m the one who’s always sacrificing myself. Either be grateful and treat me like a normal fucking person, or leave me the hell alone.”

She saw a room with a note on the door, reading “CLARKE” in scraggly handwriting. She carefully pushed the door open, and closed it behind her.

At this point, Clarke was exhausted. She was tired of being tired all the time. Her baby was traumatized, her mother died, and her so-called friends were still poking fun at her pain. 

She hobbled her way toward the bed; willing her legs to keep her upright for just a few more feet and for the pain in her shoulder to go away. She collapsed onto the silk sheets, and used the last of her energy to roll onto her back. 

Tomorrow was another day.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took so long. My personal life has been hectic and I haven't really found a time to write. But I am hoping to change that soon! Thank you all for sticking with me and putting up with my sporadic updates! Also none of this is edited or even proofed because the chapters are so short.

Clarke woke to darkness, as she often did since Josephine’s removal. It was like her brain was genuinely lagging behind everything; seeing and perceiving everything from about four seconds in the past. 

Others had begun to notice as well.

Clark was always slow to respond in conversation, and every moment felt like she was falling further and further behind.

She had been having a conversation with Bellamy about guard rotations, hunting patrols, and the upcoming harvest festival, when she finally snapped.

“Stop...Stop…” Clarke said, clearly frustrated. “I...I can’t keep up.”

Bellamy just stared at her as she stood and began to pace the length of the room.

“Clarke, are you alright?” Bellamy asked.

He noticed not only her delayed reaction to hearing him, but also her delayed response.

It felt like ages. 

“No, I’m not okay!” She shouted. “I...It’s like I’m being held back...while the rest of you get to go on like nothing ever happened!”

She had stopped pacing, and was holding her head in her hands as tears began to fall.

“If you need someone to talk to, Clarke...I’m here,” Bellamy offered.

“That’s not the problem! Talking won’t solve this! The problem is that my brain doesn’t fucking work!”

Bellamy moved to her side and began trying to calm her down, just as Gabriel came into the room.

“I heard yelling. Are you guys okay?” He asked.

“Can we do a brain scan on her?” Bellamy asked.

“Sure, but why?” Gabriel asked as he helped Bellamy pick Clarke up.

“My brain doesn’t work,” Clarke sobbed before her body stiffened and began to convulse.

“She’s having another seizure,” Gabriel said as they laid her down.

Bellamy could only watch as she writhed under their gaze. She soon stopped, but her eyes didn’t open, and she didn’t make a sound.

“C’mon,” Gabriel promoted Bellamy. “We need to move her now.”

Once Clarke was safely in the infirmary, Gabriel began the brain scan. Bellamy squinted at the image, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, but came up empty.

“Well, it’s not cancer,” Gabriel said, forgetting that the humor of his generation was foreign to Bellamy’s.

“Dumb it down for me,” Bellamy prompted.

“I’m sure Josie told you about how the brain rapidly deteriorates when the host isn’t completely removed.”

“Yeah. Multiple times.”

“Well then you know that Clarke almost died. Her brain is still trying to heal from that trauma.”

“Will it ever fully heal? Clarke always told me that head injuries were serious.”

“They are,” Gabriel replied. “And she is recovering well, but not nearly enough. She has seizures despite the medication, her reaction and response times are noticeably delayed...she just needs more time.”

“So...what? What can’t she do?” Bellamy asked.

“She needs to rest, and to avoid stress,” Gabriel said. “Her physical therapy has been going well, and the medication works if she’s calm.”

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “She’s not going to like that.”

“If she wants to get better, it’s what she needs to do,” Gabriel said. “This happened to Josie all the time when I was still perfecting the mind wipe.”

Bellamy’s features hardened, “If you hadn’t, none of this would’ve happened.”

The two men stared at each other for a long time, and when Gabriel finally looked away, Bellamy moved to scoop Clarke into his arms.

“Do you think I liked watching Josie suffer all those years?”

“No. But tomorrow's another day."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I graduated from college and started my life as an adult about a year ago and it has been a heck of a journey so far. I'm definitely not as hype for this series as I was before. I didn't really enjoy Season 6 personally, I think the story progressed well and a lot of character arcs were ended properly, but it just wasn't my cup of tea. So I'm gonna watch Season 7 through tumblr gifs then decide if I want to watch it. But this will probably be my last 100 fic unless I get hella inspired. 
> 
> As for this fic in particular, this was always just a word vomit on a calm ending to season 6. Also I got Abby's death right? So I'm considering that a win. There will be 2 more chapters after this one, then I'm going to start moving my FF.net stories over to this account. I used to do a LOT of writing for Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's when I was in middle/high school. So I'll be touching up those fics and re-posting them here. So if you are a fan of that series or want some nostalgia, feel free to stick around.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your kind comments as well as your support. I'm trying to get better at writing shorter stories, but if this fic is any indication...that's not gonna happen.
> 
> I'm also looking for some tips on sentence writing. If you have any guides or advice, I'd love to see them! I typically start with "he/she did this, but" sentences and I do that a lot so I want to try and find different ways to phrase things.
> 
> Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Clarke wasn’t entirely sure when she’d woken up the next day. She had dressed, eaten, and made her way to the courtyard without even realizing it. There was also the vague shadow of another person near her, but she couldn’t find it in her to focus on it. 

She knelt down and sat in the grass and took off her shoes. Suddenly exhausted by the action she sighed, and held her head in her hand. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?”

The question was asked to no one, and she expected no answer. 

The ground had a habit of not answering her, which for the first time, was comforting.

The grass wasn’t wet like it had been on Earth, from the meteorological data she’d read, rain and other precipitation wasn’t something that happened on Alpha. There was a breeze, just enough to cool her from sitting in the direct light of the two suns. 

“You’re looking better,” 

Clarke turned too slowly to see Jordan standing nearby, holding a small tray of potted plants. 

“Hi Jordan,” Clarke greeted him, then turned back around.

He took that as a sign that he could join her, and set down the tray before sitting in the grass beside her. 

“I was excited to see this world,” Jordan began. “The fruits of my dad’s labor.”

“He was always saving us,” Clarke replied lamely, dropping her gaze to the ground.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, and all Clarke could do was sit there and take it. She couldn’t get up and walk away -her body wouldn’t do it. 

She knew that Jordan was struggling. He was somewhere between hating and pitying Clarke, like everyone else around her. Hating her for not being able to save Delilah, and pitying her for not being able to do anything anymore.

“I can’t pretend like you didn’t try,” Clarke had barely registered his words. “But I understand that there was nothing we could do.”

She looked at him to see he was staring at a Delilah flower with tears in his eyes as he spoke. But she couldn’t make out the words. He then carefully set the potted plant down in the tray, and pulled Clarke into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” He said close to her ear. “I’m sorry for blaming you for trying.”

She felt the sadness pull at her again, a tide threatening to pull her under. But she also couldn’t really feel at that moment either. Somewhere in her mind she knew she was disassociating.She could see Jordan talking to her, having pulled away and looking at her with concern. She moved her mouth to speak, and couldn’t. She just dropped her head and tried to breathe. 

Jordan thought Clarke was about to start seizing again, and just as he looked up to call for someone he saw Octavia sprinting toward them with Echo and Raven not far behind.

“What happened?” Octavia asked as Clarke’s vision and hearing continued to blur.

“We were just talking,” Jordan began rambling. “Well we were both talking...and then she stopped talking-”

“Okay stop,” Octavia cut him off. “Get up, go find Gabriel. Now!”

It took Jordan a moment to register that she’d given him an order, and he scrambled to his feet before sprinting past Raven and Echo, and into the castle. Echo came over, Raven following a bit further behind.

“What can I do?” Echo asked as Clarke went still.

“I’m not sure,” Octavia began. “Clarke? Can you hear us?”

Clarke lifted her head slightly and looked at Echo, but she couldn’t really see. She felt like she was watching them sitting with her body while she stood a distance away.

“I think she’s just disassociating,” Octavia concluded.

“So what do we do?” Echo asked.

“We can shock her,” Raven volunteered flatly.

Octavia and Echo both shot her a glare, and Octavia spoke, “She needs to come out of it on her own. I can keep an eye on her until she does.”

Echo nodded and relaxed into a sitting position in the grass. Jordan appeared at the top of the hill with Gabriel, Gaia, and Madi, and they carefully made their way down.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked.

“She’s disassociating,” Octavia said. “She hasn’t had a seizure yet.”

“Can you all back up please?” Clarke’s voice was quiet, but Echo caught it. 

“Back up everyone,” Echo said louder, and they moved a few feet away in the grass.

Raven rolled her eyes, “The Princess always gets what she wants, right?”

Madi shot her a glare, “Silence, Raven.”

“Why should I? She’s finally getting what she deserves,” Raven replied. “I don’t regret what I’ve done. But she should.”

Clarke was still staring blankly into the distance, but a grin crossed her features, and she began to laugh.

“You don’t regret it?” Clarke began, still unable to meet anyone’s eyes. “Half the things I did, I couldn’t have done without you Raven. You were complicit in all of it. I was just the one that wasn’t too chicken shit to pull the lever.”

Everyone fell silent and went wide eyed as Clarke laughed again.

“You say I should regret it. At least I do. You’re the one that’s prancing around like a perfect princess who’s done no wrong.”

Raven looked shell-shocked by the statement, and she knew that everyone around her knew that Clarke was right. The only thing she could do was walk away, and she did. Raven stormed off back in the direction of the village, her ponytail swinging behind her as she did.

Clarke laughed again and laid down in the grass, staring at the sky.

“Tomorrow is another day.”

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm trying to crank out the rest of this story so I can start editing some of my older fics for another fandom and posting them on here. if y'all want to see more The 100 stuff from me, I need some inspiration, so maybe I could try and fill a one-shot prompt? I don't know. Hit me with some ideas!
> 
> This is chapter 6 of 7 so the next one will be the last. Hope you enjoy!

It was always strange to Clarke, the times that existed between her being conscious everyday. 

Was that alone even helping?

Was she actually getting better before?

Madi was by her side today, gently holding her surrogate mother’s arm, guiding her down the uneven path. They were headed toward Abby’s grave, or at least, it would be a grave if her body were in it. The headstone was simple, ‘In memory of Abigail Griffin, May We Meet Again’ carved crudely, but still neatly into the stone.

Clarke began to kneel, and Madi gently eased her onto the ground before sitting beside her. They both spared a prayer for Kane, who was also not-buried nearby. 

The older woman didn’t really have anything to say. She understood her mother’s decision, especially with Kane already gone; she’d considered it herself in some scenarios. But having to kill someone else in her mother’s body was cruel at best.

She let out a long breath and while she wanted to cry, to grieve, she couldn’t bring herself to. Whether it was because she couldn’t, shouldn’t, or wouldn’t, Clarke wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry Clarke,” Madi began.

Clarke reached out and pulled Madi into her side. 

“It’s not your fault, Madi,” Clarke said simply.

They sat there like that for a long time, until they heard movement in the forest behind them. By the time Clarke turned to see who it was, Madi was already on her feet with her sword drawn.

“Easy killer,” Came Murphy's drawl as he and Emori emerged from the shrub line.

“What are you doing here?” Madi asked, sheathing her sword.

“Just came to pay our respects,” Murphy replied.

Clarke just turned back toward the gravestones and closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry Clarke,” Emori said as she knelt in the soil nearby.

Murphy nodded, “She definitely treated me like her own son.”

Clarke gave them each a small smile to acknowledge their sentiments, but didn’t say anything. She was conflicted; since her mother seemed to treat everyone else better than she’d treated her.

The four of them sat in silence for a while. Clarke and Madi were more than comfortable with it at this point; it meant that there wasn’t another voice in their heads. But for Murphy, it felt like they were still waiting to hear something from him. 

“Thanks for saving us, Clarke,” he said after a moment. “Emori deserved it. I didn’t.”

Clarke sighed, “I’m tired of losing people.”

Murphy waited for her to say more, but judging by the look on her face, she just put his hand over hers and said: “Me too.”

“It’s over now at least,” Emori began. “We don’t have to fight anymore.”

“And hopefully it stays over,” Madi finished.

The group stayed a short while longer, before heading back to the village, their hearts still heavy with grief. But now a bit lighter since having their relationship mended. 

Tomorrow is another day.

End Chapter 6


End file.
